Factions
Flame Dawn -LORE- The Flame Dawn is an organized, aggressive army. Their leader, Aberion, is said to be invincible in battle, and nobody has been able to prove it wrong. He leads an aggressive campaign to expand the borders of the Flame Dawn, to forge a great empire that will last for ages. When the rifts opened, The Flame Dawn immediately entered and began aggressively claiming territory under their flag. -MECHANICS- Flame Dawn cards are very aggressive, aiming to win the game quickly with a swarm of characters before other, lumbering strategies can come fully online, or at least deal so much damage in the early turns of the game that the enemy is always on the back foot. The cost for their speed, however, is a lack of staying power, as their removal abilities are all temporary, providing a window for victory that they must quickly seize. Flame Dawn Cards -LORE- The Cult of Verore answer for everything. People attacking you? Kill them. People defending against you? Wipe them out and continue attacking. Characters hanging out in the Support Zone because they don't want to die? They can't hide. Yobo looked at you the wrong way? Kill him even if he looked at you the right way. Verore has access to the largest amount of removal and damage-generating spells in the game. Their characters involve slow but powerful demons which produce a direct threat to their opponent's chances of winning. Then again, who's going to stop them when their opponents are all dead? -MECHANICS- Verore relies on a mix of "Kill Cards" and soldiers to finish their opponents. They start out slow and build their troops up over time, usually ending with Demons. The kill cards are used to keep the field clear and strategically remove of any threats to your fortress. Playing Verore will require a strategic mind- bluffing the enemy and sacrificing your own followers. Cult of Verore Cards Warpath -LORE- The Warpath focuses on raw power and sheer overwhelming battlefield dominance to produce character-based victories. The Warpath's utility involves resource acceleration and character-based interaction abilities. If you believe the best offense involves trampling all defenses, this play style is for you. -MECHANICS- The Warpath Relies on boosting their resources through various means and playing heavier creatures to relentlessly hit the oppenents as hard as they can. They use abilities to boost their forces but are not focused on them as verore or genesis are. A well built warpath army can crush all in their way with their use of unstoppable troops! Warpath Cards Genesis Industries -LORE- Genesis industries saw the new rifts created by the omniverse and immediately set out to explore and categorize the new worlds and factions. Relying on their near-boundless supply of drones and advanced technology, they aim to supress those who would try to kill them. -MECHANICS- The Genesis industries focuses on the unity and synergy that cards have with other cards. Having access to utility cards can disrupt tempo, given the right timings. Characters are generally improved and strengthened to the point of being nearly unstoppable. There is a heavy risk-reward ratio as you funnel cards, resources and turns into powerful killing machines. If you protect your investment, you will receive a bountiful return. Playing Genesis requires a mechanical mind, and one willing to atempt to bluff your oppenent. Genesis Cards Sleepers of Avarrach -LORE- Avarrach, the place where it all began. They thought they could augument themselves with technology. And Failed. It started out slow, but the infection spread, eventually taking everything under it's dominance. Now, with the rifts open, the infection seeks to spread to the new lands and unsuspecting civilizations. -MECHANICS- Zombies. Robots. Everything you could want from a faction like this is here. Recurring characters, Graveyard manipulation, fear, death and assimilation. The Sleepers of Avarrach feature a host of stall effects, creation and reanimation tactics and card control. Crush them with endless hordes of Zomborgs! Sleepers Cards Descendants of the Dragon -LORE- DoD believes the best offense is a good defense.They also believe the best defense involves even more defense. Daode, follower of the great dragon believes in challenging the morale of all those who stand firm to their beliefs, to show them that true resolve resides in those who follow the Dragon, AO Shun. -MECHANICS- You can win games without this faction even attacking, due to the morale mechanics of this game. Cards within this faction support each other synergistically as the utility cards accessed in this purity increase your staying power long enough to win the day! Daode relies on its fast and consistent defence to put up a barrier that few can pass, killing all who try. This effectively reduces their morale without attacking and can cause them to route when it runs out. Descendants of the Dragon Cards Exiles -LORE- "Bitches be crazy!" "Why yes, yes they are." The Exiles, lovely little demon things. But before became the creatures they are today, they were actually Verorians. But the high commanders did not wish for these people and exiled them. For years they were in the desert still praying their demon overlords, and eventually, became demons themselves. Now they return to Verore, With a Vengance. -MECHANICS- A rather chaotic faction, The Exiles focus on death, sacrifice and anything that disrupts what players feel is 'normal' when a game is being played. There are discard effects and synergy that exist alongside sacrifice mechanics. Do the unexpected, destroy the best laid plans. Worship Chaos. Exile Cards Factionless -LORE- When the rifts opened, smaller ones, barely noticeable appeared. Through these, come people who seek their fortunes and join those who they think will benefit them. Some, are people who reside in lands being fought over and join with those who they think will protect or save them. Others, just seek chaos and are attracted to the battlefield like vultures searching for their prey. Then there's Yobo, yobo just shows up because he annoys us. -MECHANICS- These cards can be assigned to any faction. Factionless Cards